


Six Months Later

by skycloud86



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86





	Six Months Later

_Tick. .Tock._

All the time you've been alive, all the time you've experienced suddenly and with no warning comes to a standstill, and you're not alone. We all fall down, our collective human consciousness fading for exactly 137 seconds. No more, no less.

_.._

For those lucky enough not to instantly killed as their car ploughs into a tree or their plane suddenly smashes into the ocean, they see a time in the future, six months ahead of them. Human life stopped, so they may catch a glimpse of life ahead.

_.._

These visions are mundane, exhilarating, confusing, clarifying. They are the time in six months when we all, as prophets of some unknown deity, will predict the future in perfect accuracy. For some, these are the warnings that will change their lives, for others these are the moments of true joy.

_.._

As the world awakens amongst the carnage of uncontrolled societies and technologies, they seek the answers that no one can give. Those that believed in no god may not be so quick to deny celestial interference, whilst those that place deep and devoted faith in God may turn to logical science for their answers.

_.._

Time did not wait for humanity, and we are devastated by this realisation that we are not the centre of the universe, and that even when the last human dies, nature and the Earth will live on, with humanity nothing but a bad aftertaste.

..


End file.
